Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary Lala Satalin Deviluke (ララ･サタリン・デビルーク''Rara satarin debirūku'') is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really fell in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, '''At least '''Low 7-B Name: Lala Satalin Deviluke Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Princess of Planet Deviluke Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, and endurance, Flight, Ingenious intelligence Attack Potency: Large Town level+ '''with her Sonic Scream (diverted a typhoon away from Japan, approx. 2,887*10^15 Joules), At least '''Small City Level '''with her full power Tail Beam (Which should be vastly stronger than her Sonic Scream), '''Varies with Inventions Speed: At least Subsonic+ '(can keep up with Yami) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ '(A clash between she and Yami caused this level of destruction) 'Durability: At least Large Building Level '''(Survived a clash with Yami), Likely at least '''Small City Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several Meters with Tail's Beam, Varies with Inventions Standard Equipment: Peke,Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun and D-Dial (uses dimension technology that contains her inventions which she uses to "call" upon them) Intelligence: Genius inventor Weaknesses: '''Very bubbly and slightly childish nature, If someone touches Lala's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devilukean/Charmian Hybrid Physiology: Being a hybrid between Devilukean and Charmian, Lala has gain capabilities of the two races. As a Devilukean descendant, Lala's physical abilities such as strength, power and speed are far greater than any known race, although overusing her power would cause her to change into a child-like form. She has also inherited some traits from her Charmian mother. *'Superhuman Strength': Her physical strength (without any inventions or powers) is pure brute force to the point where one punch can cause a shockwave and create a small crater on a wall without making physical contact to it. *'Superhuman Speed': Lala has also shown to be able to run incredibly fast, such being able to run 100 meters in 10.9 seconds. *'Superhuman Durability': She has also shown to withstand heavy attacks with little to no injury. This also counts internally, as when she ate one of Run's really spicy sandwiches and it didn't even phase her. *'Devilukean Tail': She can fire laser beams from the tip of her tail. However, her tail is both her weapon and her weakness, for it is very sensitive. When someone touches Lala's tail, she becomes weak and seems to lose her strength (and perhaps has an erotic feeling), though she can shake anyone off of her tail by mustering enough strength *'Sonic Scream': Lala has enough power in her breath to clear an entire sky. For example, when Japan was going to be hit with a very large typhoon, Lala went to the typhoon and screamed at it out of frustration for it ruining her plans with Rito. The result was enough force to blow away an entire typhoon away from Japan, which could even be seen from space. *'Enhanced Metabolism': A trait Lala inherit from her mother, no matter how much she eats, Lala can never gain weight or get any fatter. Genius-level Intelligence: Despite her childish personality, Lala's intellect is perhaps one of her most notable ability, due to constantly creating extraordinary inventions and redesigning other material objects. Lala has been considered a genius since she was a child, even being able to disassemble war ships. Swordsmanship: Lala has shown to be quite skilled in swordsmanship with the use of her almighty tool in sword form, as she is able to counter Yami's attacks until her sword breaks in Darkness Chapter 43 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 7